La leyenda del hada y el mago
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Atemu es un faraón que ha vivido toda su vida solo y sin amor un buen día Yugi se cruza en su camino y todo parece ir bien... hasta que Seth destruye sus vidas. Oneshot. Songfic.


**La leyenda del Hada y el Mago.  
Capítulo único.  
Songfic.**

La noche se cernía lentamente sobre la ciudad dorada de Egipto, el viento soplaba cada poco tiempo, las estrellas parpadeaban sin cesar, guiñándole coquetamente a un muchacho que se había detenido a observarlas, en su camino a su habitación. Éste muchacho, el faraón, el rey de aquél vasto imperio de Egipto, de nombre Atemu, de piel bronceada, ojos rasgados y de color rojizo, y el cabello en punta, tricolor alto sobre su cabeza, se sentía inmensamente infeliz, a sus escasos 16 años, se sentía como si ya hubiera vivido siglos, siglos y siglos solo, siempre solo, ya que todos le tenían demasiado respeto como para acercársele siquiera, a menos que fuera para comunicarle algo o servirle en sus labores diarias.

Esto desconcertaba completamente a Atemu, que recargado sobre el balcón más alejado de su habitación, contemplaba el cielo de manera nostálgica, buscando en el quizá una respuesta a la interrogante anterior: ¿Por qué estaba solo? ¿Por qué estaba solo a pesar de ser el hombre más poderoso de todo Egipto? ¿No debería estar rodeado de amigos? Al parecer, eso no era así, al parecer el tener todo ese poder y dinero, no le aseguraban amigos, ni siquiera familiares, ni una pareja. Él quería, él necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir su vida, sus logros, sus metas, alguien que, junto a él, gobernara a Egipto y le diera tantos hijos que el palacio no diera cabida para ellos, pero no tenía nada, absolutamente nada, que no fuera ese palacio, con sus muros dorados, llenos de gente que parecía muerta, llenos de gente a la que no le importaba el estado anímico de su rey, no en ese aspecto, pero sí en el de la guerra.

Atemu apoyó el codo sobre la fría caliza de su balcón, y en seguida, su mejilla sobre su mano, suspiró, si tan sólo existiera alguien que lo sacara de aquella soledad, de aquél letargo, lo daría todo por ella... y estaba seguro que los dioses le darían a alguien ¿pero cuándo? ¿Y si eso no sucedía nunca? Las dudas acerca del futuro lo invadieron, ya debería de estar casado, al menos con una esposa, pero ni eso tenía, y sus concubinas no le servían más que para tener sexo, eso no lo llenaba, el deseo y la pasión eran cosas diferentes al amor y la ternura, cosas que tenía que experimentar... "Ra, padre mío, te pido me des el regalo del amor" pidió a las estrellas, y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla, antes de caer libremente a la caliza rojiza donde éste se apoyaba.

**Cuenta la historia de un mago  
que un día en su bosque encantado lloró  
Porque a pesar de su magia  
no habia podido encontrar el amor**

Atemu siguió llorando sin contemplaciones, mirando de cuando en cuando hacia su habitación u otra puerta cercana a donde él se encontraba, pero nadie parecía querer ir a auxiliarlo, nadie parecía querer darle una palabra de aliento, pues estaba seguro ya lo habían oido, incluso visto, pero debido a su condición de faraón nadie podía acercársele, no, él debía ser fuerte para poder gobernar con sabiduría a Egipto, tal como lo había hecho su padre Akunumkanon, alguna vez. Atemu desvió la vista una vez más al cielo estrellado, al tiempo que una brisa fría recorría todos los rincones del palacio, creando un sonido similar al de un murmullo, cosa que no le importó al muchacho, si la gente le fingía indiferencia, él debía pagarles con la misma moneda. La luna se alzó pronto sobre su cabeza, enorme y brillante, casi sonriéndole, como si tratara de animarlo, a fin de cuentas, la luna era su única amiga en esos momentos, la luna era el único testigo ahí de su sufrimiento y de su soledad. Sólo ella.

Entonces una idea loca se le metió a la mente, como un gas venenoso, pero lo deshechó al instante, no podía escapar de su destino, no podía simplemente decir "Ya no quiero ser faraón", pues había nacido faraón e iba a morir siéndolo, era así de simple. También sabía que iba a casarse, tarde o temprano, y eso tampoco lo alegraba, él quería enamorarse, conocer aquél sentimiento del que hablaban los aldeanos con entusiasmo, el que los hacía reír, llorar, sufrir... él quería sentir eso, pero otra de las limitaciones de ser faraón era precisamente esa: le impedían el amar, también.

Él iba a casarse con alguna princesa importante, quizá de Grecia, quizá de India... no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero estaba seguro que esos matrimonios arreglados lo tenían todo, menos amor. A veces maldecía su destino, a veces maldecía ser de cuna real, porque los lujos, las comodidades, el tenerlo todo no le dieron el cariño de sus padres, ni mucho menos le darían el de una mujer, y él hubiera preferido nacer esclavo de un rey, y ser libre de amar, a ser esclavo de las estúpidas normas de ser faraón.

"Mi señor -lo interrumpió una voz, en sus cavilaciones, un muchacho alto, bronceado y de ojos azules se imponía frente a él- El viento comienza a helar, será mejor que vaya a su habitación" sugirió Seth, como un autómata, sólo preocupado por quedar bien ante su rey que por la verdad de sus palabras. "Gracias, Seth" cortó Atemu, notando las intenciones de Seth para con él, que no eran suficientes, pues ni siquiera le había preguntado el por qué de que estaba llorando. "Buenas noches, mi señor" se despidió con una reverencia el muchacho y acto seguido, tras esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa, se alejó a paso veloz de Atemu, hacia su propia habitación, Seth era el primo de Atemu, uno de sus magos, próximo al trono si éste no lograba tener hijos, lo cual, sería lo más probable dadas las circunstancias.

**La luna su única amiga le daba fuerzas para soportar  
Todo el dolor que sentía por culpa de su tan larga soledad  
Y es que sabía muy bien que en su existir  
nunca debía salir de su destino**

Pasaron varios días, semanas quizá, en las que ya todo el palacio, sino es que también el reino, se habían dado cuenta del cambio de actitud de su faraón. Sus ojos ya no despedían aquél brillo tan hermoso, como dos rubíes, o incluso dos llamas, ahora eran dos joyas opacas, enmarcadas con unas ojeras que se había hecho el rey al pasar tantas noches en vela, en aquél balcón, pensando sus desgracias. Su cabello, antes brillante y hermoso, ahora se veía sin vida, su hasta ahora, perfecto cuerpo, había perdido condición física debido a la falta de sueño, Atemu ya no era el mismo, no sólo físicamente, sino también psicológicamente.

Últimamente pasaba mucho más tiempo solo, pensando, y a veces hacía comentarios vagos e imprecisos sobre el amor a sus sirvientes, que, alarmados por aquél tema, se marchaban rápidamente, excusándose de tener cosas que hacer. Sin embargo, pese a que Atemu pensaba que nadie se daba cuenta de su nueva preocupación, era todo lo contrario, Seth, su primo, era elmás alarmado por ese asunto, si Atemu lograba casarse y tener hijos, él debería de despedirse del trono de Egipto, y no iba a resignarse a hacerlo, su padre le había dicho que era suyo por derecho y ahora lo conseguiría, no importaba cómo y con qué métodos lo haría, pero estaba seguro que pronto iba a suceder algo que lo ayudara a lograr su cometido.

Mientras tanto Atemu se había metido una idea en la cabeza, una idea poderosa que lo llenaba de algunas ganas para levantarse día con día de su lecho. Y esta idea era simple: todas las personas, en algún momento son amadas por alguien, a él le llegaría su momento, lo sabía, lo presentía, sólo tenía que saber reconocer a la persona, después, todo le daría igual.

Y sabía que ese día llegaría pronto.

**Si alguien te tiene que amar  
ya lo sabrás  
sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo.**

Efectivamente, sólo unos meses después de que esa idea lo invadiera, algo sucedió.

Atemu, por algún motivo, decidió salir a dar un paseo para ver su ciudad y las necesidades que ésta tenía, Seth venía acompañándolo, como siempre, como si temiera que éste fuera a sacar un hijo de la nada y como por arte de magia de alguna parte de Tebas. Venían por la calle principal, ambos callados. Atemu sobre un lienzo real que alzaban algunos de sus esclavos, y Seth a su lado, caminando con su báculo en mano, mirando de aquí para allá, y haciendo sugerencias para la reconstrucción del capitolio, los impuestos y poca cosa más, a lo que Atemu asentía o negaba, mientras éste iba anotando todo en un rollo de pergamino. Atemu soltó un suspiro cuando oyó que Seth empezaba a hablarle de los castigos a los aldeanos y de formar un nuevo régimen sobre ellos, iba a contestarle terminantemente, como siempre que se tocaba este tema, cuando algo desvió su atención poderosamente.

Al dar una vuelta en una callejuela donde a lo lejos se vislumbraban un sinfín de casas de adobe, su vista se encontró con la de una muchacha que lavaba en el río, justo a la orilla de las casas, la muchacha que parecía tener más o menos su edad, era pequeña, menuda y frágil, tenía el cabello largo, debajo de la espalda, también tricolor como él, morado en las puntas, negro en su mayoría y algunos mechones rubios en la frente, donde debajo lucían unos ojos amatistas preciosos, en una cara angelical y sin duda inocente. Atemu ordenó inmediatamente se detuvieran a sus esclavos, y bajó del lienzo, para acercarse a la muchacha que se sonrojó furiosamente antes de componer una reverencia para su señor.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó Atemu, al tiempo que su corazón daba un vuelco extraño y en su estómago crecía una sensación que nunca había experimentado, la chica se sonrojó aun más, si eso se podía, su frágil cuerpo se hizo aun más visible bajo sus ropas humildes cuando ésta se levantó del piso donde había estado, logrando hacer que Atemu se impresionara de ver los pechos, no tan desarrollados de la niña, sus caderas y sus piernas, todas tan blancas y tan suaves, seguramente. "Mi nombre es Yugi, mi señor" susurró ella suavemente, aun con la vista baja, mostrándole respeto a su dios. "Mírame" pidió Atemu, sintiendo un nuevo estremecimiento en su estómago cuando los ojos amatistas, brillantes y hermosos de Yugi se posaron con los de él, logrando hacer que se sonrojora, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Seth. "Mi señor, debemos marcharnos, olvídese de esta esclava, no vale la pena" sugirió Seth, en voz bastante clara, pero ninguno de los dos, ni Atemu, ni Yugi le hicieron caso: seguían mirándose.

Desde ese día al faraón Atemu se le vio yendo a ver a la esclava que vivía cerca de aquél riachuelo, Yugi y él cada vez se llevaban mejor, para desgracia de Seth, de hecho, algunos meses después de haberse conocido Atemu ya estaba seguro de haberse enamorado de aquella muchacha pero ¿quién no lo haría? Yugi era una muchacha no sólo hermosa físicamente, sino también espiritualmente, tenía un gran corazón, era valiente, decidida, pero tímida a la vez, amaba a sus amigos más que nada en el mundo, y no le importaban mucho las cosas materiales, sólo su familia por la que se desvivía siempre. Atemu había conocido todo eso de ella, y ella también sabía ya mucho de su vida como faraón, de sus temores, de sus alegrías, de su infancia, de cómo se había sentido... sólo había sido cuestión de tiempo hasta que anunciaron la boda de ambos, pese a que estaba totalmente prohibido para el rey casarse con una esclava, con una chica simple como lo era ella, la campesina que se dedicaba a lavar día con día en aquél riachuelo.

"Ya no lo harás más" le decía siempre Atemu, cuando estaban solos, en su lecho de amor, antes de quedarse dormidos en el amanecer. "Tu madre y tu abuelo ya viven aquí, Yugi, ya no sufrirán de más carencias" siempre le repetía, pese a que ella sabía que todo estaba bien, la boda sería pronto.

**Fue en una tarde que el mago paseando  
en el bosque la vista cruzó  
con la mas dulce mirada que  
en toda su vida jamás conoció  
desde ese mismo momento  
el hada y el mago quisieron estar  
sólo los dos en el bosque amándose  
siempre y en todo lugar**

Y Seth lo sabía, sabía que su oportunidad de hacerse con el trono cada vez era más y más nula, debía de hacer algo, algo drástico ya que los incompetentes del consejo de ancianos no habían logrado frenar a su faraón para que cometiera dicha estupidez, no, tenía que hacerlo él sólo, debía de encargarse de Yugi, o quizá de Atemu, para hacerse con la chica después ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? Una idea se formó en su mente.

Yugi se despidió de Atemu una mañana soleada, él, como rey que era debía viajar a otro lugar de Egipto para ver algunos asuntos que le habían surgido ahí, y había preferido dejarla ahí, segura y salva, para marcharse él y regresar el día de la boda, ya no podía esperar. Yugi decidió darse un baño, se encaminó hacia la pieza de Atemu y sin pedir ayuda a ninguna de las concubinas de su señor, o alguien más, llenó la piscina de agua, y luego vertió en ella un perfume de rosas, que tanto le encantaba a su señor; se sacó el vestido de seda color rojizo y entró al agua, para comenzar a bañarse con el perfume, untándolo sobre su cuerpo desnudo, sin notar que alguien la vigilaba sin ningún descaro, asomándose por la rendija de la puerta de su habitación, Seth ya tenía un plan trazado... y ella sería la víctima principal.

"Jijiji -se rió Yugi, infantilmente- Atemu se acaba de marchar y ya lo extraño -se dijo a sí misma, o al menos eso creyó- No puedo creer que pronto voy a ser la reina de todo esto" comentó, otra vez, para sí misma, antes de zambullirse de lleno en el agua, y salir con el cabello chorreándole de perfume, al igual que el cuerpo, que Seto recorrió con la vista, tratando de no perder ningún detalle. Yugi se recostó en una de las esquinas de la piscina, dejando sólo su cabeza fuera, y trató de relajarse, por lo menos, hasta que oyó unos pasos y vio frente a ella a Seth, con una mirada llena de lujuria. "Seth... ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó ingenuamente, pero sintiéndo una punzada que le indicaba el peligro inminente.

Seth se arrodilló frente a donde estaba ella, y no dijo nada, al menos por un momento, sólo soltó una carcajada cuando, tomándola de improviso, la drogó con una mezcla que el mismo había preparado, poniéndola en un pedazo de tela, que astutamente le colocó en la nariz tan pronto la vio desprevenida. Yugi abrió los ojos alarmada cuando Seth, aprovechando la debilidad de su cuerpo al ser anestesiado levemente, la sacó del agua, aun recorriendo su cuerpo con los ojos y la tendió en el lecho real, para después echarle el pestillo a la puerta, asegurándose entonces de que nadie podría oír lo acontecido en aquella habitación.

**Y el mal que siempre existió  
no soportó  
ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres  
y con su odio atacó hasta que el hada cayó  
en ese sueño fatal de no sentir.**

Atemu volvía de manera apresurada a su palacio, en la ciudad de Tebas, había recibido un mensaje urgente de uno de sus siervos, pero no le había explicado qué era tan urgente, en su carta sólo rezaban estas palabras: "Mi señor, algo ha pasado, tiene que venir pronto, no sabemos cuánto podremos retenerlo" no sabía a qué se refería exactamente el mensaje, pero algo en su corazón le indicaba que Yugi no estaba bien, algo en su corazón, una opresión quizá, le decía que algo malo había pasado, y había partido inmediatamente después de haber recibido el mensaje, apenas dos días de haber llegado a Menfis, lo que lo hizo suponer, otra vez acertadamente, que el incidente tan urgente había sucedido el mismo día en el que él había partido. ¿Qué era? ¿Cómo estaba Yugi? ¿A quién retenían? Esas eran sólo unas cuantas preguntas de las miles que le pasaban por la cabeza al joven rey, que gritaba a diestra y siniestra para que apuraran el paso hacia Tebas, siempre angustiado, siempre con nervios de su Yugi, de su vida, de su regalo de los dioses.

Tardaron un día y medio en alcanzar la ciudad dorada, en la que todos murmuraban sin cesar, poniendo más nervioso a Atemu en lo que avanzaban hacia el palacio, que pronto se alzó ante él, y en el cual, subió corriendo los escalones, para encontrarse en el salón principal a la corte de ancianos, sus esclavos y guardias esperándolo, pero no a ella, Yugi no estaba ahí... dios mío, ¿qué estaba pasando?

"Mi señor" se adelantó uno de los médicos reales, ya que ninguno de los presentes parecía querer hablar. "Yugi... bueno ella..." el hombre dudó, en su rostro surcado de arrugas una mueca parecida a la lástima se formó. "¿¡Yugi, qué!?" lo apuró Atemu, acercándose peligrosamente hacia el, conteniendo sus deseos de tomarlo por la túnica y alzarlo. "Bien... resulta que, cuando usted se marchó hacia Menfis, hace tres días, su concubina, Yugi, decidió darse un baño, para lo cual no llamó a nadie para que la ayudara -Atemu chasqueó la lengua, apurándolo a hablar, pero temiendo de oir algo malo- Seth aprovechó eso, así como aprovechó su ausencia y elaboró una droga que anesteció a la joven Yugi, dejándola sin las funciones principales del movimiento..."

El doctor se calló en ese instante, y Atemu pensó que eso era lo que había sido tan urgente, sin embargo el médico prosiguió su historia, después de tomar aire y dirigirle otra mirada de lástima. "Como es obvio, esto sucedió mientras ella se bañaba, la joven fue descuidada en dejar entreabierta la puerta de su habitación y Seth aprovechó eso, entró cuando ella se bañaba, aun no sabemos cómo la drogó ni con qué exactamente... pero... cuando ella estuvo bajo los efectos de aquella sustancia, Seth... se aprovechó de ella -Atemu sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies ¿qué Seth había violado a Yugi? ¿Su más grande tesoro en la vida?- Y no sólo se aprovechó una vez, sino va... varias, señor, ella no pudo soportarlo, su cuerpo era muy débil y Seth fue muy brusco con ella... ella... ella... está a punto de morir" terminó por fin el médico, cerrando los ojos, esperando un golpe de su faraón, pero lo único que escuchó fue que algo se derrumbaba, Atemu cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando amargamente, apretando los puños y maldiciendo una y otra vez.

"¡Yugi, no, no puede ser cierto!" gemía en su desesperación por aferrarse a la única persona que había amado. "Lo sentimos mucho, mi señor... ya se la han llevado los embalsamadores, si quiere verla... en cuanto a Seth, lo hemos atrapado antes de que pudiera escapar o engañarnos, por suerte nos percatamos de que ninguno de los dos aparecía... y estuvimos ahí para cuando él salió de la habitación de la señorita" explicó otro de los ancianos, tendiéndole por primera vez una mano amiga a su señor, que éste aceptó gustoso, aun llorando. "¿Qué quiere que hagamos con él, señor?" inquirió uno de los guardias. "Está en las mazmorras" rectificó el otro, a lo que Atemu meditó por largo tiempo, sentía un cólera, una ira, una impotencia... aquél maldito ¿cómo demonios... se le había ocurrido hacerle daño a ella?... "Mátenlo" ordenó el faraón, con voz firme y llena de rabia. "Háganlo sufrir como él hizo sufrir a mi Yugi..."

**En su castillo pasaba las noches  
el mago buscando el poder  
que delvoviera a su hada, su amor  
su mirada tan dulce de ayer  
y no paró desde entonces buscando  
la forma de recuperar  
a la mujer que aquel día en medio del bosque  
por fin pudo amar.**

Aquél día negro siempre se recordó en Egipto, ya que marcó de nuevo al faraón, que volvió a su cara demacrada, con ojeras y a su aspecto descuidado, le habían quitado la luz de su vida, Ra le había dado un regalo... pero también se lo había quitado de la forma más cruel, y ahora él había regresado a aquél rincón apartado del palacio, donde llevaba a Yugi antes, en donde ambos contemplaban la luna y hacian planes a futuro... que nunca se realizaron. En dónde acorralaba a la muchacha, contra la piedra rojiza, para comérsela a besos, una y otra vez, y donde ahora, volvía a estar solo, con la mano apoyada sobre la roca, observando otra vez el cielo, la luna... las estrellas, y pensando en su Yugi, su sonrisa, sus labios, su cuerpo... su todo, que le había sido arrebatado cruelmente. Sí, porque Yugi ya había muerto, había muerto esa misma mañana, pese a que él había hecho todo por curarla, había traido médicos de otras partes del mundo, los mejores, y los más caros, las medicinas más caras, los mejores cuidados, pero ella no había mejorado, había estado una semana en aquél letargo de dolor, gemía debilmente, lloriqueaba presa del miedo, y él apenas podía tranquilizarla a veces, logrando ver aquella hermosa sonrisa una última vez, antes de que ella partiera al país del poniente.

**Y hoy sabe que es el amor  
y que tendrá  
fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro  
sabe que un día verá  
su dulce hada llegar  
y para siempre con él se quedará.**

Atemu lloró otra vez ahí solo, y esta vez nadie se acercó a consolarlo siquiera, enterró la cara en sus manos, y presa del dolor soltó un grito, sí... había conocido lo que era el amor, el amar, el sentir, el llorar, el sufrir... lo había sentido todo, pero eso no le era suficiente, él no quería sentirlo sólo una vez, él quería sentirlo toda la vida... pero la vida, la misma vida le había arrebatado a su hada... su hada, su Yugi... "A ella no le gustaría verme así" pensó Atemu, aun llorando.

"Algún día volveré a verla, algún día en la otra vida..."

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo puzzleshipping, esta vez quise hacer algo más dramático y puse a Seth de malo, a Yugi de niña -que siempre quise hacerlo- y a Atemu como un faraón desdichado, la verdad este fanfic me hizo llorar, y me gustó mucho, la canción en la que me inspiré el nombre del fanfic lo indica "La historia del hada y el mago" que es de Rata Blanca o de Mago de Oz, no estoy segura, ya busqué y no me dicen bien de quién es, como sea, me gusta mucho esta canción, así que hice una historia con ella, espero me dejen sus impresiones en un review ¿qué les pareció?, ¿debería de mejorar?, ¿qué le faltó?, ¿qué le sobró? Espero me ayuden con críticas constructivas.

Gracias,

Ja ne!


End file.
